Séropositive
by Erienne Volturi
Summary: A cause d'une erreur, la vie de Lily change du tout au tout. J'ai lue cette histoire sur facebook & ca a donner ca, soyez indulgent c'est pas facile a écrire ni a vivre


Salut moi c'est Lily j'ai 18 ans. Je suis une jeune femme d'1m68 avec de long cheveux noirs méchés rouges et des yeux bleu gris très clairs. Je ressemble beaucoup a mon jumeau physiquement. Je suis plutôt mince, pourtant je mange et je fais pas vraiment de sport pour m'entretenir. C'est pas bien je sais mais je suis une ado donc je profite de la vie. Je suis joyeuse et amoureuse de la vie, aujourd'hui encore plus vue que je sors de l'hôpital. J'ai eu un accident qui ma clouer au lit pendant plus de 6 mois. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance et je le sais. Je remercie tout les jours le ciel et je sais que ma famille fait pareil. Il faut juste attendre que ma perfusion se finisse et je peut rentrer a la maison. Mon voisin de chambre est heureux pour moi, lui aussi devrai bientôt sortir. Je sais que je reviendrais bientôt le voir pour lui tenir compagnie. Le pauvre n'a pas souvent de visite, pourtant c'est un garçon adorable. Il s'appel Francis, il est blond aux yeux vert et malheureusement il es séropositif. Il c'est fait violer, tabasser avant d'être laisser pour mort par une bande de 10 mecs. Il vit très mal cette situation, il ne comprend pas pourquoi et j'avoue que moi aussi. Je me suis attachée a lui et c'est réciproque, il es devenus mon meilleur ami et je suis devenue la sienne, en même temps passer 2 mois et demie dans la même chambre sa rapproche. Tiens ma perfusion es finis, je vais y aller dans quelques minutes, après un dernier examen de routine. L'infirmière arrive et me fais mon examen. Je souris a mon ami tandis qu'elle regarde mon dossier et ma perfusion. Je récupère mon sac et vais embrasser ma blondasse d'ami. Je vais pour partir mais l'infirmière me retiens et appel mon médecin. Quand le docteur entre, elle lui tend mon dossier et la poche de sang. Le docteur pâlit d'un coup et lève les yeux vers moi. Je ne comprend pas mais je sent que ca va être une très mauvaise nouvelle. Les 2 adultes sortent de la chambre en m'intimant de rester ici et qu'ils reviennent très vite. Je vais m'installer sur le lit de mon ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout ira bien. Mon sac finit a terre mais c'est pas grave parce que je stresse de la nouvelle que vont m'annoncer les médecins. Ma mère arrive quelques minutes après les sourcils froncés, ils l'ont appeler mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle s'assied sur le fauteuil et attend les docteurs quand ils arrivent, ils nous entrainent dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital. Un avocat est présent, la ca craint. Je commence vraiment a paniquer, qu'est-ce qui se passe la ?! Je me sent mal. Ma mère est de plus en plus inquiète, je deviens blanche et mes jambes me lâchent avant qu'ils aient ouvert la bouche.

[Quelques heures plus tard]

Salut moi c'est Lily j'ai 18 ans. Je suis une jeune femme d'1m68 avec de long cheveux noirs méchés rouges et des yeux bleu gris très clairs. J'étais joyeuse et amoureuse de la vie, aujourd'hui encore plus vue que je sors de l'hôpital. Enfin ca c'était avant que j'apprenne ce qui sera le secret le plus lourd de toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui a cause d'une erreur faite par une infirmière je suis devenue séropositive. Aujourd'hui mon avenir de mère viens de s'effondrer devant mes yeux. Aujourd'hui ma vie est finie. L'ancienne moi es morte dans ce bureau, une nouvelle fille es née. Ma mère ne s'arrête pas de pleurer et moi je suis devant mon ami qui viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il culpabilise parce que c'est a lui que cette poche de sang était destiné. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, juste celle de l'infirmière responsable mais ca c'est une autre histoire. Depuis quelques heures je ne m'appel plus Lily maintenant c'est Kate. J'ai 18 ans et les cheveux cours méchés de rouge. Kate n'est pas joyeuse et pas amoureuse de la vie comme l'était Lily. La seule chose que je vais garder de Lily c'est l'amour de ma famille et celui que je porte a Francis, le reste je l'envois balader. Je quitte a regret la chambre de mon amis et vais retrouver ma mère dans le couloir. Elle est effondrée, je la prend dans mes bras et une chanson me viens alors en tête. Cette chanson je lui chante dans l'oreille et elle l'anéantit un peu plus cette chanson c'est **Au Revoir** de Sheryfa Luna.

Aujourd'hui Lily est morte, Kate est née. Aujourd'hui ma mère a perdue sa fille. Aujourd'hui Francis culpabilise. Aujourd'hui je suis devenue séropositive.

* * *

Cette histoire est tiré d'une histoire vraie. Quand je l'ai su je l'ai mise en histoire, je veux juste que vous me donniez votre avis. Pour ceux qui veulent critiquer méchamment ca sert a rien


End file.
